Dominance
by Nightfury991
Summary: Set after the Series 2 finale, where Maddy and her parents are at Jana's Pack. Maddy still has feelings for Rhydian, but a curtain red-headed Wolfblood thinks she needs to put a stop to that...Rated M for Chapter 2/3. Jana/Maddy (Jaddy)
1. Chapter 1

Far in up the Northern part of England, where the ground was lightly covered in a thin layer of freshly fallen snow, a lone girl was walking through the forest; but this lone girl wasn't alone, and she wasn't even an actual girl. This was Maddy Smith; her face young, her height short and clothes that once were clean and smooth. But her clothes, now, were covered in small patches of dirt from being out in the wild for two months; she and her parents had been run out of the only home she'd known, Stoneybridge.

All because of a single woman who wanted to expose who and what she and her parents were.

Oh, didn't I tell you? Maddy Smith and her parents, Emma and Daniel Smith, were Wolfbloods; creatures that many people would mistake for Werewolves. But they weren't Werewolves; they turned into actual wolves on nights of Full Moons.

Speaking of Full Moon nights, tonight was going to be a Full Moon; only the second one Maddy had spent out in the wild, instead of being cooped up in her family's 'den'. While Maddy did really miss her friends, Stoneybridge school and just Stoneybridge in general, being in the wild during her transformation as a Wolf; the feeling of the cold wind blowing through her fur; the light of the moon against her fur and with every paw step…

But enough about that.

Maddy slowly walked through the snow-covered woods, her arms wrapped around her waist; she was only wearing the clothes she had brought with her on her back when she had left Stoneybridge. She looked back at the footsteps she had left in the shallow layer of snow; back where Jana's Pack was, and her parents.

Jana.

The red-headed, fiery personality-filled she-Wolfblood that she and Rhydian had taken under their wing while she was spending time in Stoneybridge. As her mind wandered back to Stoneybridge again, her mind also wandered to her friends; Tom….Shannon….Rhydian; _Rhydian…_she even missed the three K's constant complaining about one thing or the other about some school rules.

She _longed _to be back at Stoneybridge, but more than anything, she longed to be back with Rhydian; she didn't feel the same when she couldn't turn to her side and look, and find Rhydian there; with his spiky blonde hair and that cheeky smile that she found so hard to resist. And when they finally got to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend, they were forced apart by a woman who wanted to expose who she, Rhydian and her parents were.

Suddenly, she caught the scent of a female Wolfblood behind her; she was crouched down as she checked one of the traps, which was the reason why she was out here in the first place. Maddy turned her head to the source. There, leaning against a tree a few meters away from Maddy, was Jana; the newly named Alpha she-Wolfblood of the Pack.

"Aright?" asked Jana casually, her arms folding her chest as she leaned against the tree. Maddy looked over at Jana for a second before turning back to finish checking all of the trap, making sure that none of the trap was damaged by animals that escaped or by the weather.

"Doin' fine," said Maddy blandly; she was always to herself and rarely talked to Jana since she and her parents had arrived at the Pack. She rarely spoke to anyone apart from Emma and Daniel.

"How's the trap? It aright?" asked Jana, standing up a bit straighter though, and her eyes shifted slightly as Maddy bent over to check the final parts of the trap.

"Trap's good; notin' caught," replied Maddy bluntly as she stood up again; she turned on the balls of her feet to face Jana, and she could have sworn that she saw the red-headed girl's eyes shift away from looking at her, and that they had been looking at her mid-section while her back was to Jana.

"You missing that Human Town of yours?" asked Jana casually, gently tracing her right fingers against the cold bark of the tree; being a Wildblood, she had grown used to the cold like an old friend that came around for a few months a year; she, unlike Maddy, could cope with the cold.

"Firstly, it's _Stoneybridge._ And yeah, 'm missing it," said Maddy, a bit of fire behind her voice as she glared at Jana; her emotions had always been a bit closer to the surface since she had arrived at the Wild Pack; maybe it was the inner wolf trying to claw out now that it was in its natural habitat, or it was just the vibes coming off of the other Wolfbloods.

"Don't take that town with your Alpha," snapped Jana, suddenly turning defensive as she got off from leaning on the tree; she stared down Maddy, the outer part of her eyes starting to flicker with the dark yellow of the inner Wolfblood. Maddy's eyes, after locking with Jana's for a few seconds to hold the glare, glanced down at Jana's hands; she could see the veins on the back of the red-head's hands starting to darken, showing that she was starting to wolf out.

Maddy grits her teeth behind her closed lips; she bit back a response that could have turned things south and led to something that would leave things bad. But little did Maddy know, that is what exactly would happen…though not as she would imagine it…

A cold and bitter silence came over the small area that Maddy and Jana was in; the kind of silence that would surround a fight before the fight actually started. The two she-Wolfbloods glared each other down, one of them being able to keep their calm; with the other letting their inner wolf out to scratch the surface. But Jana managed to get her inner wolf under control for now; though she knew that she had to let it out every once and a while, to make sure the other Wildbloods of the Pack knew who was in charge.

Maddy was the first to break the staring contest as she turned slightly and walked to head back to the area of the Pack; but Jana used the Wolfblood speed to quickly step in front of Maddy. The shorter she-Wolfblood was slightly startled when the other Wolfblood stepped in front of her; she lifted her head slightly, since Jana was a bit taller than her.

"Uh…'cuse me?" she asked, not really in the mood right now to be messed with. She stepped to the side to try and step around Jana, but again, the red-headed Wolfblood stepped in front of Maddy again. This was starting to annoy Maddy in the slightest. "I said, 'cuse me," said Maddy, adding a bit more force into her words as she said that.

Jana, like the first time Maddy had asked the question, didn't respond to the she-Wolfblood; instead, her actions were what she answered with. Her actions, not surprisingly, startled Maddy.

Jana grabbed Maddy's forearms with a painfully tight grip that caused Maddy to wince softly; Jana forced Maddy's forearms over her head and pinned her against a large tree. Maddy squirmed and struggled against the tight grip of the taller and slightly stronger she-Wolfblood, but it was in vain.

Maddy looked at the she-Wolfblood, and saw a look that she hadn't seen in the eyes of Jana before; it was a look of slight anger, with a tint of something that she hadn't seen at all before.

Maddy's eyes filled with slight fear and worry as Jana slowly moved her head closer to Maddy's.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy struggled vainly against the grip of Jana, though it was a vain effort. Jana lifted her eyes up when she felt the shorter Wolfblood struggle against the grip she had her in; Jana bore her teeth threateningly and let a low growl rip out from her throat. "G-Get off me!" said Maddy, trying to get her voice loud enough for the other Wolfbloods to hear, and hopefully come running to find out what was wrong.

"Be quiet!" growled Jana, baring her teeth and snapping her jaws for a second as to warn Maddy; it was then that the shorter she-Wolfblood saw the look in the red-head's eyes; the wild look of slight angry, with her eyes completely dark yellow now of the Wolfblood. Maddy looked up at Jana's forearms that were visible with her sleeves rolled up; she could see the veins on the forearms of Jana were as dark as night, standing out a lot from her pale skin.

Maddy was starting to actually feel a bit scared now of Jana; this was a side of the red-head girl that Maddy hadn't seen in her before, neither at Jana's time at Stoneybridge nor at Maddy and her parent's time at Jana's Pack.

After Maddy fell into a short silence; well, at least Maddy had lowered her growl so it was barely able to be heard, and Jana twisted her lips into a slight smirk. Jana then moved her head closer and sniffed the skin at the side of Maddy's neck.

Maddy jumped slightly when she felt the cold breath of Jana brushing against her skin, and the feeling of Jana's red hair against her skin. She shakes her head slightly and tries against to try and get away from Jana's grip, and run away back to the potential safety of the Pack area. Jana wouldn't try anything on her while they were surrounded by other Wolfbloods, right?

Jana growls lowly and darkly at Maddy, warning her silently to stay quiet and to stop struggling against her grip; adding that she'd better be or she would have to do something…When Maddy struggled to ask her what she was meant by that, Jana just smirked darkly and quickly stole another kiss from Maddy before the she-Wolfblood had a chance to stop her.

Maddy growled lowly at Jana, though it looked as though she was just baring her teeth; her growl was too quiet to be heard. Jana just smirks at Maddy's bared teeth and moved her head forward again, forcing Maddy into a deep kiss.

Maddy's eyes widen in shock and surprise at the force kiss from Jana; she grunted into the kiss and tried to pull away from Jana's lips; but this only angered the red-headed Wolfblood. Jana let one of her hands pin both of Maddy's forearms against the tree as her other hand grabbed a fistful of Maddy's dirty brown hair and pulled the fistful of hair, making Maddy's head face her lips with a slight whine of pain going into the kiss from Maddy's end.

Maddy growls weakly in protest to the kiss, but Jana doesn't pay any attention to the other she wolf's discomfort; if anything, Jana pushes her tongue forward past her own lips and pressed them again Maddy's lips, easily prying them apart while Maddy was distracted.

The she-Wolfblood's eyes widened at this, before she tries to shake her head and get out of Jana's grip; but all she managed to do was allow the slippery muscle of Jana's tongue further into her mouth, getting into every nook and cranny of Maddy's mouth.

Another growl came from Jana's mouth, sending vibrations through both at them through the connection of their mouths.

Jana eventually pulled away from Maddy's mouth; giving the shorter she-Wolfblood a chance to breath. "Think he can 'ave you, do ya?" asked Jana in a low growl, her eyes flashing a darker shade of yellow as she allowed her inner wolf to take over a bit more.

Maddy felt her own eyes turn a shade darker as she struggled against Jana's grip. "Jana…" she tried to growl lowly, trying to inch a bit of warning in her voice; what was Jana even talking about? Was she talking about…Rhydian?

Jana trailed one of her hands down Maddy's arm, the shorter she-Wolfblood shivering slightly at the feeling of the fingertips grazing against her skin through her clothes. Jana tried her hand down Maddy's arm and front until she reached the hem of Maddy's dirty shirt; she had only brought one pair of clothing with her into the wild, and that meant she had to wash what she had.

Jana smirked to herself as her hand worked apart Maddy's light jacket so her fingers to get under Maddy's shirt; the she-Wolfblood shivered heavily at the feeling of this, and yipped slightly when the cold skin of Jana's hand against her stomach.

Jana slowly moved her hand over Maddy's stomach, moving north up Maddy's body until she felt her fingertips brush against her goal; Maddy's bra.

Maddy's body went rigid when she felt Jana's fingertips claw against the underside of her bra, and she growled lowly as she finally was able to pry her mouth away from Jana. "Don't you _dare _ruin me only bra, Jana!" she growled darkly, though she kept her voice down she her parents didn't hear her; this would be quiet a hard to explain her way out of this situation with Jana as the Alpha.

Jana bared her now Wolfblood sharpened teeth at Maddy, growling lowly and threateningly at Maddy as her eyes went yet another shade of darker yellow. While she growled, she allowed her fingers to wriggle under the small gap under Maddy's bra so she could get at the orbs of her desire.

Maddy yelped lightly, but was cut off mid-yelp when Jana pressed her mouth against Maddy's once more, slipping her tongue down Maddy's throat again as Jana kneaded Maddy's breast lustfully. Jana growled lustfully into the kiss, her fingers kneading rather roughly at the still developing boob of Maddy.

Maddy squirmed against the tree, growling against the lips of Jana as she tried to salvage her breast before Jana could get too rough and ruin the only bra she could bring into the wild. Maddy felt the tension of the bra fabric around her chest tighten, telling her that Jana was trying to force her bra to break.

"I said don't break me bra, Jana!" said Maddy, a bit more force in her voice as she broke from the kiss for the second time, glaring at the she-Wolfblood, baring her teeth in a low warning to Jana.

Jana just completely blanked Maddy's warning and continued to knead Maddy's breast; the she-Wolfblood trying _very _hard to ignore the shivers and shocks of sick pleasure going down her back at this feeling.

The two of them stayed as they were for a short while, with Jana pinning Maddy against the tree with her lips forcefully pressed against Maddy's lips and her cold skinned hand all the way up Maddy's top. Jana ignored the soft growls and whines of discomfort coming from Maddy as she slipped her tongue around Maddy's mouth, bumping it between Maddy's teeth and her own tongue.

Finally, Jana separated from Maddy's lips and took a few deep breaths; Maddy did the same, a thin strand of saliva connected to both of their lips. Maddy growled lowly, lifting her upper lip up as she let a light snarl rip from her throat.

Jana growls back at Maddy, her eyes slowly returning back to their normal colour again; her veins starting to blend back in with her skin. "Now…you ain't gonna tell anyone in the Pack 'bout this, alright? And you're goin' t' come back 'ere at night fall, ya hear?" asked Jana, and from the tone of her voice, Maddy knew that she had little to no chance against it.

"I can't and won't; besides, me Ma and Da'll want me to be with 'em; it's Full Moon nigh'," said Maddy, a slight bit of desperation in her voice; she was almost certain that her parents would come looking for her if she wasn't with them.

"Oh, no…you'd _better _come here, and I'd better find you 'ere after sundown," warned Jana, and since her hand was still resting against Maddy's breast, pinned the slightly perked nipple and twisted it roughly, causing Maddy to whine and whimper at this sudden pain.

As suddenly as she started, Jana let go of Maddy and walked back to the Pack area, leaving Maddy, panting deeply and with her top pushed up to almost the bottom of her bra. Maddy, still trying to recover from what had happened, quickly pushed her shirt back down to its normal form and made sure her bra was covering her breast properly. She could still feel slightly aftershocks of pain and, strangely, a strange pleasure running over her body.

Maddy shook her head, a heavy blush of embarrassment covering her cheeks as she stumbled back to the centre of the Pack territory; begging to herself that no-one could smell Jana on her; on her…private areas…


End file.
